


On Sore Knees

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Dirty Talk, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dub-con on the watersports because Hux doesn't ask first, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Tears, Urination, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, but Kylo is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a hot mess and Hux is at the end of his wits on what to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Sore Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the pompt https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2893105
> 
> READ THE TAGS FOR WARNINGS.

Hux brought the drink to his lips and let it burn on the way down. He hadn’t gone back to his quarters because he knew what waited there. 

It had started with frustration and loneliness they both felt and it bloomed into bickering, and then one day Kylo helped it turn into more. He threw his helmet off letting it crash to the floor and had covered Hux’s jaw and neck in wet kisses that left a trail of saliva. Something about the way that Kylo seemed so desperate to service him overrode his better thinking and before he knew it the knight was down on his knees sucking him off. 

He had been so lonely; there was no one else that was his rank so he could never let his guard down, and despite his distaste for the man, the knight made him feel less alone. 

Kylo had tried to talk the whole time, even with his mouth filled, and even when he wasn’t doing that he was trying to take too much and choking himself so his eyes were wet. Hux thought that maybe if he humiliated Kylo that he could keep it to a one time fling. 

When Hux had finished messily on his face, embarrassingly faster than Hux had ever came in his life despite himself; fat tears had rolled down Kylo’s cheeks to match the saliva and semen dripping off his chin. 

Instead of being horrified or embarrassed Kylo had jabbered on about how much he was going to love being Hux’s come slut. When he put on his helmet he didn’t even wipe his face, leaving it a mess of tears and come hidden under the black thing. 

That had been what had started their whole sordid affair. It had only escalated, each time Hux would harshly degrade Kylo and the knight would come back begging for more.

Since then Kylo would tell him about three a week he was coming over to discuss orders and would end up on his knees or back saying stuff that would make Hux’s stomach turn if he wasn’t so damn turned on. It didn't help that sometimes Kylo sobbed his way through the whole affair while still begging for more. Those times were always the most unnerving. 

The alcohol couldn’t burn out the memories, or the way his body reacted to the mess that called itself Kylo Ren. 

After they had met with Snoke that morning, Kylo had waited until the Supreme Leader was gone and then had calmly turned to Hux and told him that he wanted to be Hux’s come disposal that night. 

The helmet had masked his voice, but Hux knew what the tone was even with the distortion, the half whine that was filled with desperation.

He was already half hard, and he groaned as he thought about what having Kylo over would mean. Long black hairs that he would find in his sheets and floor for weeks, stains on his sheets, tissues covered in their fluids that would be carelessly tossed all over the ground that he would be hunting down for days, and dents in his floor where ever Kylo decided to drop his helmet that time. 

His upper lip curled as he thought about the lack of order in the young man and he wished he could train it out of him. Even if his half hard cock didn't agree, there was something that made him feel powerful when Kylo begged for him.

His office door opened and he was glad to see it was Phasma and not Kylo here to destroy his office. 

“I came to give the report you asked for.” 

He watched her set the datapad on his desk and he pushed at it with his fingers, his other hand still filled with the glass.

“Care for a drink Captain?”

She brought her hands come up and her helmet release, unlike Kylo who threw his helmet wherever it landed, she gently held it under her arm. Not even assuming she could rest it on his desk. 

“I could join you for one.”

“Sit, set down your helmet.” 

The words came out in the form of a request as he opened his desk and took out a second glass. He filled it half way before topping off his own. 

The women was stunning, her face was soft and sharp at the same time, her blond hair combed into perfect order. This was the sort of order he appreciated, every part of her was always perfectly in place. It made him think about how Kylo looked when he removed his, how his black hair stuck out and was knotted enough that Hux’s hands always got caught in it. 

He took another drink and looked over at her. He had no doubt she never had trouble finding a romantic partner, there were a few people close to her station aboard the ship and she was always well groomed and highly respected.

“May I ask you something personal?”

Even relaxed with a drink in her hand her shoulders were perfectly squared, she reflected the order that the First Order would bring to the galaxy. He felt proud of the officer.

“You may sir.”

“Have you ever had to discourage someone’s interest in you?”

Hux asked, taking another drink down in a gulp. He couldn’t have more than this last glass or he wouldn’t be able to handle Kylo that night. He had to be in full control over his being or he wouldn’t be able to satisfy the knight and as it was he was already struggling to be a little worse to him each time. 

“No sir, when I am uninterested I just let them know that it is not an option I wish to further discuss.”

Hux nodded; of course she would have her life in control. He could just imagine telling Kylo that he wanted a break from the disorder. The knight would probably destroy the room right there.

“If you were unable to speak to the person rationally, is there something you would do, or has anyone done anything to you that has discouraged your interest?”

Phasma took another sip and he could almost see her judging him. He could feel that he had given himself away and now she knew that he spent some nights with Kylo.

“Well.” 

Phasma paused and took a sip between finishing her thought.

“This may be a little more information than you wish for.”

He waved his hand and finished his drink, setting it down lightly so it didn’t clink. 

“Continue.”

“I had a past acquaintance that… Relieved himself on me while we were in the shower. The affair ended immediately after that.”

Hux froze, and yet he could see it clearly in his mind, letting himself piss on that ridiculous face with his big eyes screwed shut. That might be the thing to finally push Kylo over the edge to give him a break for a while. 

After all he wasn’t really sure he could go back to the loneliness of before Kylo, he just needed one week where he didn’t have to hear about how much Kylo ‘loved the feeling of Hux’s thick cock turning him inside out’.

He could imagine how it would feel to stretch out on his bed at night and not have hairs scattered over his pillow and getting in his mouth.

Seeing that he was finished she drained her drink and stood up. 

“Sir I would appreciate if you did not share that.”

“Of course I would appreciate the same discretion on your part.”

Watching her set the helmet in place Hux felt determination fill him.

He waited a few minutes after she left and he dragged himself to his feet, pulling his uniform straight and making sure that nothing was out of place. 

Once he felt in full control he took the long walk to his quarters, walking with a speed in determination of someone who knew what they were doing. 

Kylo always overrode his controls, and only when he opened the door did he see the knight already sitting on his bed with the helmet tossed on the floor. 

“Let’s try this in your quarters today; I won’t have you dragging your filth over my floor.”

Kylo’s eyes lit up at his words, his lips opening just a little, his wet tongue peeking out. 

“Of course General.”

His title had no right to sound as sexual as it did coming from wetted lips. Kylo reached down and picked up his helmet. When he started to put it on Hux spoke out of spite. 

“Leave it off; I want everyone on the way there to see your needs written on your whorish face. I can see how badly you want my cock and I want everyone else to see it too.” 

He knew that if anyone did see them it wouldn’t be obvious they were having an affair but he knew how much the knight hated being seen without it. 

“Yes General.” 

The words came out as a moan, and Hux just knew that Kylo was hard under those robes. His own trousers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

“Come now, or are you too stupid to obey?” 

He ordered as they made their way through the hallways. Kylo trailing behind him, just a few steps. They didn’t see anyone on the walk and he was almost relieved, it would probably only get Kylo off more.

Neither of them spoke the whole time and it was only once they were inside that he heard the knight’s voice.

“How do you want me today? I can’t wait for you to fill my guts; I want to be left dripping for days.” 

Hux closed his eyes, but when he opened them the image was still the same. A bare room with only a messy bed in in the main room, and Kylo looking at him with desperation and hunger on his face. He knew there was a shrine to Darth Vader in what should have been his dining room, but there was no way he would even set foot in there. 

“Undress and get on your knees where you belong, you slut. You don’t deserve to share a height with me.” 

Kylo licked his lips, leaving them wet as he let out a little moan. He undressed like he did everything else. 

Each layer thrown wildly, the floor slowly being covered. He helmet hit with enough force that Hux started. As Kylo stood there nude his erection was already painfully obvious, and Hux could believe that he had been waiting for it all day. 

He got down on his knees, his mouth opening.

“You want me to choke on your thick cock, so you can pump your come into my stomach?”

“I will use you how I please, and you will have no say in it.” 

Hux hissed, trying to get Kylo to stop speaking. It figured the one time Kylo would listen to him was not when it truly mattered.

“Yes of course General.”

Kylo moaned, his cock jumping just at the words. 

Despite his better judgement Hux could feel himself reacting as well, and he knew he had to get on with it before he lost his nerve. He was glad he had already had a few drinks to loosen his inhibitions and fill his bladder. 

He dug his fingers into Kylo’s hair and started to drag him to the bathroom, knowing there was a drain in the center of the floor for shower overflows. Due to Kylo’s status he had a real shower with flowing water. Hux didn’t even get one of those. 

Kylo managed to crawl beside him quickly only giving out loud heated moans when he was too slow and he was dragged by his hair. 

Once they were in the bathroom he tried to use his grip to throw him on the floor, but his fingers were caught in the mess and he only shoved him so he fell from his knees to his ass. 

“Undo my fly like I know you have been craving. It’s been all you could think about today isn’t it?”

As soon as Kylo unzips his pants he lets out another loud moan, reaching up and pulling his own hair as well as if it was the only way he could stop himself from taking it in his mouth. Kylo was fully out of control, his face showing how bad he wanted it. Hux wasn’t even that hard yet and Kylo was already on the floor looking like a mess. 

He remembered what Phasma had said, about what had ended one of her relationships, but before he spoke Kylo had to open his filthy mouth.

“Oh force I love your foreskin, it’s like a sleeping bag I just want to crawl up inside it.”

Hux felt his stomach flop in arousal, and with a hint of annoyance at himself for reacting, he knew it was now or never. He kept his hand tight in the mop of hair and started to relieve himself on the other man. 

Except Kylo didn’t react how he expected instead he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, trying to swallow it all down. He even started speaking again as his face was sprinkled with fluid.

“Yes General, fill me with your piss, make my belly full of it until I can hardly drink anymore.” 

Hux slowly finished and Kylo leaned forward and tried to suck off every last drop of the tip of his cock. 

Instead of being turned off Kylo seemed more revved up than ever, his cock rock hard as he sat there with urine dripping down his face and shoulders. He was truly disgusting, but as if to spite himself Hux’s body was reacting to it. Hux hated himself for how much he wanted Kylo in that moment. He wasn’t sure how he ended up with the messy slut so eager to be degraded, but he knew that his body wanted it even if his mind was screaming at him to call a cleaning droid and to shove Kylo into a shower.

He started to speak around Hux’s swelling erection, saliva dripping down his chin. It was like he didn’t know how to swallow unless it was come in his mouth. 

“How to you want to finish? Are you going to drag your thick foreskin against my insides? I already prepared my ass for you, I pushed my fingers up inside myself thinking about how you rub me raw.”

Hux used his hold on Kylo’s hair to pull him forward and choke him so that he had to stop speaking. He was terribly aroused and he knew he was dripping in Kylo’s mouth. He looked over at the fixture on the wall, there was enough of a counter that he could shove Kylo over it and keep his uniform from getting wet.

Only when he could see Kylo’s eyes beginning to water did he let him pull back so that he could gasp for air. He used the hand in his hair to pull him up on wobbly knees and push him over the counter.

Kylo spread his legs and called out Hux’s name, begging to be fucked. 

“Please, I need you to fill me, I want my worthless body to only be able to do anything but feel how full I am of your fat cock. Make me useful.”

Hux hated how much it turned him on, and he pushed himself inside in one hard thrust, his clothed hips hitting against Kylo’s bare ass. It borderline hurt with how tight Kylo was, he obviously hadn’t taken enough time to stretch himself again. As the skin cling to him the wet tight heat of Kylo’s ass felt so good, the force power seemed to keep Kylo’s body running at a different temperature to his own. It was the only time the chill of other space was stripped off of him was when he was buried in his body.

If the man hadn’t been covered in his piss he would have been tempted to undress but as it was he wanted to keep as much between them as he could. 

Kylo bucked his hips back impatiently as if it wasn’t already hurting to take so much so fast. 

“Too much of a slut to wait a moment aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

Hux pulled out most of the way slamming in again hard enough that Kylo’s whole body shuddered.

“Yes what?”

Kylo tried to twist his head to look back at him, but Hux only tightened his grip in his hair.

“Yes General, I need to feel your seed splash all over my insides.”

Hux hated that the words didn’t make his erection flag, instead he felt even more aroused. It was hard to hold back, but he would be damned if he came before he satisfied Kylo.

He reached around Kylo with his free hand, wrapping his gloved fingers around his cock. He jerked him roughly in time with the thrusts, trying hard to hit Kylo’s prostate with enough force to drive him over the edge. 

It didn’t take too long and Kylo was begging to be allowed to come, normally Hux would have made him wait, but he didn’t have it in himself to hold on longer. 

Kylo splattered the floor with his release and Hux finally let himself go, doing as Kylo wanted and filling him up inside. He didn’t move at first, leaving the knight bend over the counter with his ass filled, but he quickly felt the need to get out of the room and burn all of his clothing. 

He pulled out and watched how Kylo’s greedy hole gapped for him. 

It took a few seconds for Hux to be able to pull his fingers out of the tangle of Kylo’s hair, and a few black stands still clinging on to his gloves. 

“Now clean yourself up, this type of mess will not be tolerated.”

“Of course my General.”

He waited until Kylo slipped onto the floor and crawled across the bathroom to reach the shower. Only once he was firmly inside did Hux feel free to leave the room. 

He walked to the doorway and removed his shoes and gloves, wanting them cleaned before he put them on again. He called for a cleaning droid and started to take off his jacket to make himself more comfortable. 

Now that his hands were free of the gloves he tucked himself into his trousers and he finished removing and folding his jacket. Only when he was down to his undershirt and jodhpurs did he sit on the bed, running his fingers over his face and wondering what he got himself into. He looked down at his bare feet on the floor and he could see a long black hair tangled around his toes.

The droid came a while later and after it left the bathroom Kylo finally came out, dripping water all over the floor. Hux supposed at least it was only water he was dripping now. He was only glad that the mess was not in his quarters this time. 

Kylo came to sit down on the bed next to Hux and his eyes were filled with warmth. It was times like this he could forget about how much Ren drove him up the wall as he stormed around his ship doing as he pleased.

“I left your come inside me, so that when you own me later you can use it to lubricate your thick cock.”

Kylo was positively lit up and Hux had to bite back a groan, he wasn’t even sure what more he could do to satisfy the younger man, but he had at least a few more minutes before he had to try and think of something more he could do to him. 

“You are a disgrace to the First Order Kylo Ren.”

Kylo’s responding smile was bright and made him look young and open, an expression Hux didn’t get to see that often. Hux even allowed Kylo to slip his arms around him, dampening his shirt and resting his wet hair on his shoulder. He just knew that Kylo was leaking out his come onto the sheets that they would have to sleep in later.

“I’m your disgrace.”

Hux sighed and found that he was also sharing the smile; he returned the hold, his fingers collecting the water that was on Kylo's back. He knew that he would forever be struggling to satisfy his gangly whore, wincing inwardly as he heard the filth that Kylo spewed. The worst part was his own reaction to it, that his body betrayed his mind.

For now though he was going to hold the damp knight and run his hand over his back and just enjoy the feeling of touching another person for a little longer before he started to dream about what he needed to do to further humiliate Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests at redcole.tumblr.com/ask. If I like the request I will probably do it.


End file.
